A Trainers Journey
by AnimeLover943
Summary: Shiko and En are sisters that have a mission to find ten awesome pokemon trainers. They will search all regions to find them and if your being followed by people recently then you might have been selected. But the real quetion is why do they need ten trainers and why does it have something to do with a legandary pokemon. Accepting IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's the form.**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

History:

Hair Color/Style:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Clothes:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Love Interest (Would you like them to fall in love with a oc?):

Pokemon (you can only have 6 pokemon with at a time the rest will go in your PC):


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

*SNAP* A nearby pushed rattled. A set of blue eyes pop out. The set of blue eyes stand up and finally shows herself. Her brown hair was in a side ponytail. She wore a blue short sleeved shirt that could change into a long sleeved shirt with a little red s near the bottom of her shirt, basic jeans and dark blue converse.

"Shiko, you finally show yourself," a man in a black suit asked. He looked at the pale girl again his green eyes stared. "I can collect all 10 trainers," Shiko stated to him. "Then you know what to do," the asked. "Yes….Father," Shiko answered. Her father handed her a piece of paper. Shiko nodded and walked away.

Shiko walked into her apartment, only to find her sister waiting for her. "En what are you doing here,"Shiko asked. En's green eyes just stared at her. Her pink hair was in a high ponytail. She wore a short sleeved red shirt with an E in purple near the bottom, shorts and pink converse.

"I know you have to collect 10 trainers Mom told me…I'm going to help," En replied. Shiko handed the paper to her. "They can be in any region, have any pokemon, hmmm with Team Plasma in the way it might be harder," En said. "I know but they need to be 10 years and up," Shiko reminded her. En stood up and opened the door and said "We leave tomorrow at 5." Shiko nodded. Shiko took a quick shower and got into a blue tanktop with black shorts. Shiko looked at the six pokeballs on the bed. Shiko moved them and hopped into bed.

**Um I did NOT add any of your ocs only my ocs. If you are going to submit a oc please put the pokemon's gender, moves and nickname if they have one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shiko P.O.V

I walked down the empty streets. Then out of nowhere a girl with a pixie cut and bangs that framed her face jumped right in front of me. "You want a battle," she asked casually. A smirk pulled on my lips "Sure."

"Let's go Tails," Pixie Cut exclaimed.

"It's a triple battle send out three more pokemon,"I command.

"Go Sceptile, Spinda and Mightyena," I exclaimed.

"Okay then go Riolu and Rose," Pixie Cut shouted.

"The names Shiko," I state to her.

"Madge," she replied.

"Mightyena scary face," I command. Mightena made a horrifying face. All Madge's pokemon took a step back.

"Tails fire slash," Madge exclaimed. Tails ran forward trying to hit Sceptile with fire. "Sceptile jump and then use bullet seed," I shouted.

Sceptile jumped up about 4 feet in the air. Then she shot out a bunch of seeds.

Tails got hit in the back and hit the ground. "TAILS," Madge shouted. Sceptile landed safely on the ground. "Now Spinda finish Tails off with dizzy punch," I command.

Elsewhere En's P.O.V.

I walked down the almost ghost town not saying a word. I stopped and turned CRASH. Some idiot bumped into me.

"Sorry um hey the names Tony Miller," he said.

He had blonde, mid-length, unruly hair. He wore a yellow t-shirt, purple beanie, and blue jeans.

I gave him a confused look. I watched as his cheeks turned a little pink. "En, En Charm," I replied.

"What are you doing here in this town," he asked trying to avoid my green eyes. "Well I was trying to find some pokemon trainers," I replied.

"I could be one of those trainers," Tony answered happily. I looked at him and I did the unpredictable I…Smiled. "C'mon then let's go," I said to him dragging him to the train station.


End file.
